Master Chief vs The Terminator
Intro Wiz: Today we look at two future soldiers of space. Boomstick: Horrible explanation but we have Master Chief from Halo. Wiz: Vs The Terminator. Its our to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: A Death Battle! (It shows Master Chief standing in front of the Terminator in Blood Gultch) Master chief Wiz: John was an unknown child who always excelled at being the best and to be the at the top. He never lost and this is what the Dr. Halsey adhered for in the SPARTAN project, John was taken by the age of six and he was trained to be the best soldier. Boomstick: Master Chief has the Mjolnir armor, implants that make him stronger, durable, and faster, at a young age John also had impressive reaction by catching a coin before it landed and knowing what it would land on, he has a shield that stops attacks from going through it but not people or vehicles, John has motion tracking in his helmet, he can flip a tank, he has lots of weapons like the light sword, pistols, sniper rifles, grenades, pulse grenades, and more. Wiz: If John gets hit enough his shield will go down and enough damage to Johns brain with have his armor lock up on it. The Terminator Wiz: We will use the T-800 teminator. In the distant future of 2029 the world was mostly destroyed by robots but the Connors are the people who would rebuild the future. Skynet sent a terminator back in time and it killed 2 out of the 3 Connors but a time traveler named Kyle Reese told Sarah her future and when a terminator went after Sarah she crushed it. Boomstick: The terminator is strong enough to punch through a human, rip out human organs, easily brake human bones, it can throw people several feet into the air, he can smash through walls, lift a car, and a bus. Wiz: The terminator has sneaked out of a car when it was surrounded by police and he cought a bullet with his teeth at point blank. Boomstick: The terminator has taken hits from other T-800, T-1000, and T-X. The terminator has all of the earths history and weapon history and the knowlage from other T-800s. The terminator has AMT hardballer, shotguns, machine guns, gernade launchers, and more. Wiz: The terminator cant swim, its easily hackable, it has a weakspot in its back, its power sourse if damage will explode, and it can sometimes even be beat by humans. pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! FIGHT! Master Chief walks from Red Base to Blue Base in Blood Gulch. (insert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVZ2NShfCE8 ) A ball lands in front of Master Chief and it starts to spark. A explosion goes off knocking Master Chief back. The terminator looks around and he walks off screen. Master Chief walks to the Terminator. The Terminator turns to Master Chief and they look at each other. Master Chief quickly pulls out his pistol aiming it at The Terminator. The Terminator pulls out his pistol aiming it at Master Chief. (insert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbrpl1Zeo9g ) The two look at each other and they shoot at each other. The bullets hit each other and The Terminator walks to Master Chief still shooting. Master Chief punches the Terminator The Terminator: Fuck you, Asshole. The terminator punches Master Chief in the chest. Master Chief stumbles back and he pulls out a needler. The terminator scans the needler and he finds nothing on it. Master Chief shoots at the terminator and the terminator runs behind a wall. The terminator finds a assault rifle and he runs from behind the wall and he shoots at Master Chief. Master Chief pulls out his assault rifle and he shoots at the terminator The terminator stumbles back and when he runs out of bullets he tosses the assault rifle at Master Chief. Master Chief knocks the assault rifle to the side and The terminator uses his grenade launcher to knock Master Chief back. The terminator shoots Master Chief again. Master Chief runs out of The Blue base and he jumps on top of the base. The terminator walks out of the Blue base and he looks around for Master Chief. Master Chief pulls out his sniper rifle and he shots The Terminator in the head. The terminator falls but he gets up and he turns to Master Chief. Master Chief shoots again but the terminator catches the bullet. The terminator pulls out his sniper rifle and he shoots at Master Chief. Master Chief and the terminator shoot at each other hitting each other in the chest. The terminator falls down and Master Chief looks at his chest. Master Chief looks at the terminator and the terminator quickly gets up. Master Chief shoots at The terminator. The terminator catches the bullet and he runs at Master Chief. Master Chief continues to shoot at The terminator but he misses. The terminator jumps up to Master Chief and he smashes a sniper rifle over Master Chiefs head. Master Chief uppercuts The terminator and he pulls out his light sword. The terminator scans the light sword and he shoots a grenade at it. Master Chief cuts the grenade in half and he uses the explosion to toss himself to The terminator. The terminator trys to punch Master Chief but his hand gets cut off. Master Chief cuts off The terminators arm off and he cuts off one of the terminators legs. The Terminator stumbles and he punches Master Chief. Master Chief and the terminator fall down. Master Chief gets up and he looks down at the terminator. The terminator crawls to Master Chief. Master Chief grabs the Terminator. The terminator: You...have been.....terminated! Master Chief looks and he sees the Terminator is stabbed through a hydrogen fuel cell. The terminator trys to grab onto Master Chief but Master Chief tosses The terminator into the sky. Master Chief runs into Blue base and he hides inside a fridge. The terminator: You have been TERMINATED! The terminator explodes destroying Blue base. KO! It shows a sartan going through the rubble to see Master Chief alive in a destroyed fridge and The terminators head is on Red base with a note saying "Ill be back" result Wiz: So why did Master Cheif win? Boomstick: Well Master Cheif had weapons the terminator didnt know of, he has fought people more deadly them The terminator like the covanet and other like that. Wiz: Master Chiefs armor was better then the Terminators armor. The only problem would be Terminators self destruct thing but i beleve that Master Cheif could get out of the way or even survive the explosion. Boomstick: The terminator was master terminated. Wiz: The winner is Master Cheif. next time Baldi vs Doorman Baldi's basics in education and learning vs marvel. Category:Gamehost0007